O beijo da Morte
by Melody Fallen
Summary: Halloween: Neste dia, a porta que divide o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos é aberta. E não é só no dia 31, na semana inteira, vários seres mortos vagam sobre a Terra em busca de sentir um pouco mais da vivacidade que perderam, que deixaram...


Nome da fic: Beijo da morte.

Autora: Eu mesma

Para o Desafio VI da comunidade Akatsuki dos Fanfictions

Tema: Halloween

Beta: Motoko

Avisos:

Esta fic é uma one-shot. E também é POV's, ou seja, ponto de vista de um personagem...

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

--

Tenho o sangue em meu corpo, o líquido da vida. Eu não deveria estar morta, mas estou. Eu não deveria estar viva, mas estou. O que sou na realidade? Uma vampira...

A data, esta data que chamam de Halloween, realmente tem um porquê. Não é brincadeira de criança. Neste dia, a porta que divide o mundo dos mortos e o mundo dos vivos é aberta. No primeiro segundo dia semana, e não só o dia 31, vários seres mortos vagam sobre a Terra em busca de sentir um pouco mais da vivacidade que perderam, que deixaram.

Um vampiro não é morto e nem é vivo. Não se enquadra nesta categoria de "livres por uma semana, presos pelo resto do ano, por toda a eternidade". Os vampiros não podem se expor ao sol, portanto, só saem à noite. Mas saem.

O vampiro, creio eu, é o predador mais belo que existe.

Temos o tão amado e necessário líquido rubro. Podemos utilizá-lo da forma que quisermos. Aos que possuem sentimentos - e estes são poucos -, as lágrimas são de sangue.

É da nossa natureza o fato de sermos sádicos, o fato de matarmos humanos. É da minha natureza me aproveitar da vida de pessoas inocentes. E não me culpo por isto.

Nós, vampiros, não somos beneficiados por este dia, esta semana. Não aproveitamos o dia, pois ainda há luz solar. Mas hoje, logo que o sol se pôr, irei visitar uma pessoa. Um humano.

Não, este não é o meu jantar. Não vou matá-lo, se é o que vocês estão pensando. Sou a visitante noturna de um belo rapaz há um tempo. E ele se chama Uchiha Sasuke.

Acho que se encantou por mim a primeira vista. Sabe, os vampiros são conhecidos pela sua beleza estonteante, mesmo nos errados contos dos humanos, e creio que ele viu algo a mais em mim. Talvez minha pele extremamente branca - tão branca que chegam a ver as minhas pobres veias -, meus longos cabelos negros e olhos brancos, não vermelhos (já que faz tempo que não me alimento), chamaram-lhe a atenção.

Posso dizer que ele deve ter um gosto extremamente delicioso. E, antes que pensem besteiras, falo de seu sangue.

Eu sei onde Sasuke está. Numa festa a fantasia. Vou até lá. E, mais uma vez, com os meus perfeitos traços, os meus perfeitos e lisos cabelos, o meu perfeito corpo, entrarei naquele salão e farei com que todos, inclusive aqueles que eu não quero, olhem pra mim.

Minha roupa? Vestida de bruxa, maquiagem carregada, lábios vermelhos de batom, unhas negras...

--

São 11:40 da noite. Estou, neste momento, pousando os pés no tapete que leva ao salão. O caminho de minha casa, que fica mais afastada do centro, até aqui foi bem demorado de carro. O faria em segundos, caso viesse como vampira.

Quando pousei os olhos na quantidade de pessoas, logo o vi. Todos se viraram, todos me observaram, inclusive ele. E em seguida fui tentar me misturar às pessoas.

Passados alguns minutos - 37, para ser exata - ainda o via lá. Então ele saiu. Sabia que estava indo para a sua casa, que ficava a poucas ruas daquele salão. Saí e o segui.

O reconheceria de longe. Seu cheiro, e não o do seu sangue, o de sua pele, de seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, me aguçava os instintos, o que restou dos meus instintos humanos, de que deveria tê-lo pra mim. E sabendo que poderia encontrá-lo facilmente, fui na sua direção.

Andei calmamente pelas ruas até chegar ao seu apartamento. Então entrei pela janela, visto que o apto ficava no quarto andar.

A janela pela qual adentrei era a de seu quarto. Uma suíte linda, espaçosa, e não me surpreendi realmente quando o vi parado na porta do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

-Oh, você me descobriu! - fingi espanto. Como já disse, não me surpreendi. Senti a sua presença, ouvi todos os seus passos, e ele sabia disso.

-Você demorou, sabia?

-Eu não tinha porque me apressar... Tenho uma eternidade para desfrutar...

-E então... passou o dia se divertindo com a permissão de sair do mundo dos mortos?

-Nunca estive por lá, meu caro! Vivo aqui. Preciso de sangue, se esqueceu? Ainda tem o sol... Acho que você se esqueceu do que acontece com vampiros expostos ao sol...

-Mas você passa tão pouco tempo comigo... Não tem como eu saber da sua vida. Não tanto quanto você sabe de mim...

-O que você quer saber? - perguntei, chegando bem mais perto dele, visto que eu estava ao lado da janela e ele do outro lado do quarto, na porta do banheiro. - Você quer saber como eu me alimento? - indaguei novamente, passando a unha comprida e pintada do dedo indicador de sua bochecha até o queixo, fazendo sangrar. - Pode ter certeza que não é de maneira tão delicada assim... - e logo depois que falei, toquei os lábios em sua pele, saboreando levemente o pouco sangue que escorria.

-Qual é o seu nome? Você sabe quem sou eu. Isso não é justo!

-A vida não é justa, meu bem... Dê-me uma boa razão pra lhe dizer o meu nome...

Ele estendeu os pulsos pra mim, e disse:

-São todos teus.

Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios. E, pude perceber que, diante disso, um tremor passou por seu corpo. Ele estava com medo do que eu faria...

Deslizei a língua pela boca, deixei os caninos à mostra, e então passei os dentes de leve pelos pulsos dele. A dor que ele deveria estar sentindo seria semelhante a uma agulha, brincando com sua pele, sem machucar realmente. Ao aplicar um pouco mais de força, fiz sangrar e levei o pulso à minha boca.

Um gosto magnífico, uma nova energia tomou conta de meu corpo. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo. Da dor de minhas presas em sua pele e também na expectativa do que aconteceria nos próximos momentos...

Olhei em seus olhos. Ele estava esperando por uma resposta. Diante disso, fiz-lhe a vontade:

-Hyuuga Hinata - respondi apenas e logo voltei a me deliciar com o seu sangue.

-Hinata... É um lindo nome - ele poderia elogiar o meu nome diante de mim, levando a sua vida pouco a pouco...

-Quer saber mais de mim?

-O que você faz no Halloween? Não acredito que se fantasia e vai a todas as festas por aí...

-Eu mato pessoas para me alimentar... Nesta data, não sei porquê, fico mais faminta...

-Posso te ajudar a saciar a sua fome... Pode me fazer ser como você...

-Você quer ser como eu? Passar a vida, se é que posso chamar isso de vida, preso à noite? Você me quer tanto assim, se antes nem sabia quem eu era?

-Eu, eu quero te acompanhar. E descobrir quem é você, com o passar do tempo...

-Menino corajoso... Um bom menino... Mais um que eu vou tornar assassino. Mais um que eu vou levar à imortalidade... Mais um pra alimentar a minha sede...

E, com isso, continuei o que havia começado. Eu o havia seduzido, na realidade. Queria o seu sangue apenas para saciar a fome de uma imortal. Agora, eu quero a sua alma...

Puxei a boca contra a minha, tomando cuidado para não feri-lo com os meus dentes. Toquei seus lábios com os meus e marquei o começo de sua nova vida com um beijo.

O beijo da morte...


End file.
